


Hora Errada, Lugar Errado

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Isso provavelmente vai te fazer sorrir, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Lena Luthor não tinha muita sorte. Era uma tarde comum de terça feira, Supergirl lutando contra um alien gigante. E lá se foi seu L pela quarta vez. Qual o problema? Sua sorte não aumentou muito quando o alien decidiu uma sua mira à lá Stormtrooper para acertar sua CEO favorita com um raio roxo.Qual a fixação com o decote da menina?Ou: não é angst, é fluffy com uma OOC!Lena.





	Hora Errada, Lugar Errado

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia veio depois que li essa oneshot (em inglês): http://zip.net/bvtLFw. Como sempre, todo mundo é um tanto OOC. Principalmente a Lena, vocês vão ver pelos pensamentos dela que estão em itálico

_É porque eu sou uma Luthor, não é?_ Talvez ela estivesse no lugar errado na hora errada. 

Lutas entre alienígenas eram realmente comuns. Destruindo prédios e quebrando o asfalto, uma usual tarde de terça-feira. Supergirl contra um daqueles alienígenas de três metros de altura e com três pares de braço. _Quem precisa de três pares de braços?_ Talvez não fosse o alvo, mas em algum momento se aproximaram do prédio da L-Corp. Qual a obsessão em destruir o L enorme? Provavelmente era a quarta vez que Lena teria que comprar um novo. 

_Deixem meu L em paz, não é difícil. É só um L._

De qualquer maneira, por um acaso srta. Luthor estava no térreo quando o alienígena com braços demais disparou. Se o alvo era Supergirl, ele errou muito feio e o raio arroxeado atingiu Lena bem no peito. O toque do raio não doeu, o depois pareceu um inferno. Como se uma onda de calor passasse pela sua pele, entrando pelos poros e queimando cada célula do seu corpo até que ela estivesse na escuridão opressiva.

_Hora de morrer, que agradável._

Kara gritou seu nome, pareceu abafado, mas mais alto ao mesmo tempo. Ela podia se mexer, mas era uma sensação estranha. Provavelmente estava sobre os joelhos e as mãos, mas não tinha a sensação disso. _Mas o que...? Isso é morrer? Eu esperava algo diferente._

Quando Kara finalmente imobilizou o alien, ela correu para onde Lena estava antes. 

Provavelmente foram os segundos mais assustadores do dia. Elas sequer tiveram o segundo encontro e tudo o que havia restado foi o monte de roupas? O pânico só durou até Kara perceber que alguma coisa se movia por baixo da blusa (que com certeza custava um ano do seu salário). Ela se abaixou e viu algo sair pela gola. Uma bola de pelos e dois olhos verdes. 

_Desde quando ela é tão grande? E desde quando eu tenho quatro patas e pelos... Desde quando eu sou um gato?_

"Oh Rao."

CEO da L-Corp, sobrevivente de carteirinha e _uma filhote de gato._

Ela era uma filhote de gato agora porque estava na hora errada no lugar errado. 

Pelo menos era fofa. Muito fofa. Os pelos tão escuros quanto o cabelo e os olhos verdes que tinham o mesmo olhar intenso de sempre. Com toda a delicadeza do mundo, Kara pegou o felino. Era pequeno o suficiente para caber em uma mão e tão leve que provavelmente foi difícil sair pela gola da blusa.

"Eu vou te levar para o DEO, okay?" Kara murmurou enquanto segurava o filhote contra o peito, as mãos protegendo "Vai ficar tudo bem."

_Oh, isso é confortável. Ponto positivo._

* * *

 

"Um gato, Kara?" Alex perguntou, as mãos nos quadris como sempre, _Kara, nunca me deixe sozinha com a sua irmã psicopata_. Lena teria dito, mas tudo o que saiu foi um miado agudo e breve "Você não precisa trazer todos os filhotes que você resgata pro DEO!"

"Eu não resgatei ela" deu um passo para frente, mostrando o felino de um jeito um pouco melhor "Olhe bem, não te lembra alguém?" 

"É só um filhote de gato comum." ofensivo. 

"Essa é a Lena."

"Você não pode colocar o nome da sua namorada-que-não-é-sua-namorada nesse gato" _quem falou de namorada? São só encontros é divertido! Kara, você poderia não me deixar assim entre as duas? Também poderia ler a minha mente. Ou não. Esquece._

"Não, Alex, essa é a Lena Lena. Lena Luthor. Sabe o monstro de braços demais? Então, a arma dele fez isso" Alex olhou desconfiada entre Kara e o gato nas mãos dela. O filhote não podia ter mais de três meses e parecia muito confortável nas mãos da kriotoniana "Você não acredita em mim" Kara e aquela expressão de cachorro perdido.

"É só um pouco difícil acreditar que isso seja ela" _sua irmã literalmente é uma alien e você acha difícil que eu tenha virado uma bola de pelos?_

"Isso é a filhote de gato mais fofa que você já viu" Kara ergueu ela na altura dos olhos "Olha essas orelhinhas, esse rabinho, esse focinho, aaaah" _sons agudos, não gosto de sons agudos. E você é muito alta, me coloque mais para baixo._

"Okay, okay. Acha que ela ainda tem alguma consciência ou é uma transformação total?" _tenho consciência até demais, agente cética._

"Eu não sei" Kara sentou na cadeira livre mais perto e deixou Lena no colo, _okay, essa saia é muito curta, mas é legal_ "Você precisa reverter isso."

"Eu vou tentar." 

Kara começou a acariciar a filhote entre as orelhas. Era estranho, as sensações de ser um animal de quatro patos coberto por pelos era completamente diferente. Porém, não era tão ruim. Carinho era bom. _Uh, assim está ótimo._

"Achei que você quisesse um cachorro" Winn disse se jogando na cadeira usual.

"É a Lena."

"Lena como em Lena Luthor?" 

"Uhum."

"Desde quando ela é um filhote de gato? Que está ronronando sem nenhuma vergonha no seu colo" _GATOS RONRONAM, WINN._

"Arma alienígena" Kara levantou "Tome conta, eu vou me trocar e ir pra casa."

"Ei, você não... Okay."

Não havia nenhum argumento, de repente suas mãos estavam ocupadas por uma bola de pelos. Ele suspirou, ele não era o tipo acostumado com gatos. _Por que a minha vida é assim?_

"Você é adorável" ele falou baixo, mudou o filhote de posição, segurando por baixo das patas dianteiras como se fosse um bebê "Eu adoro sua versão humana, mas você é muito menos ameaçadora assim" Lena soltou um chiado, mostrando os dentes minúsculos que Winn tinha certeza de que não machucaram "Own, você é tão pequena..."

"Não acho uma boa ideia provocar a srta. Luthor" a voz de J'onn falou atrás dele "Ela tem dentes e garras agora."

"E cabe em uma mão."

O marciano esticou uma mão, sem nenhuma palavra, e Winn deixou o filhote andar até ele. J'onn ergueu ela um até que ela estivesse na altura dos seus olhos, _qual a coisa com me deixar nessa altura? MAIS BAIXO, POR FAVOR._

"Você é um gato com mente humana, eu ainda posso ouvir o que você está pensando" _oh_... "Pois é, srta. Luthor. O que importa é que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que a Kara vai cuidar bem de você e todos nós estamos trabalhando para reverter a sua situação. Sinta-se livre para morder e arranjar Schott se ele te perturbar."

Ela assentiu. J'onn a devolveu a Winn, ele tinha outras coisas para fazer além de ser babá. Winn segurou ela do mesmo jeito de antes, _não, não, não faça isso!_ Ele esticou os braços e começou a cantarolar a música.

 "Ei, ei, ei, ei!" Kara gritou enquanto se aproximava, colocou uma mão embaixo da gata, apoiando as patas traseiras, _graças a Deus você voltou,_ segurou ela e a aninhou no peito "Ela é frágil."

"Ela é frágil sempre."

"Mas você não sai por aí fingindo que ela é o Simba" Kara suspirou "Eu vou passar no pet shop e comprar algumas coisas, eu vou cuidar dela antes que você mate ela com seu desejo de ter um Simba."

* * *

 

Kara acordou com a sensação de patinhas no rosto. Frias e delicadas, ela abriu um dos olhos e viu a barriga delicada da filhote. Lena reparou que ela acordou, mas que não queria levantar. Com determinação, mordeu seu nariz. Kara soltou uma risadinha.

"Ei Lena. Bom dia" virou para deitar de costas, ela não desistiu e subiu no ombro de Kara e andou, colocou as patas dianteiras no queixo da kriptoniana "Fome?" Ela miou "Claro que você está com fome" Pegou ela para levar para a cozinha, eu tenho quatro patas, eu posso muito bem andar sozinha, ela pensou enquanto se contorcia "Você é independente até em forma de filhote? Okay, hora de ir pro chão."

Patas curtas eram irritantes, mas ela podia se virar. Kara achou adorável como ela andava um pouco sem equilíbrio, mas com a confiança de sempre. Kara colocou um pouco da ração em um pote e leite numa tigela em cima do balcão, pegou a gata em miniatura e colocou perto da comida. 

"Não fique perto da beira. Gatos sempre caem de pé, mas você é só uma humana em forma de gata, não quero arriscar, okay?"

Fez um carinho breve entre as orelhas antes de começar a fazer sua pilha de panquecas. Lena esperou ela terminar e sentar no balcão para começar a comer. Kara riu do gesto, era fofo. 

"Eu achei que se fossem te transformar em algo, esse algo não seria algo tão pequeno assim" Kara tocou o focinho dela com o indicador, se Lena pudesse, teria erguido a sobrancelha. Porém, já que não podia fazer isso, mordeu o dedo "Ei, isso é você que sempre quis me morder ou algo sobre ser um filhote?" Lena não soltou e Kara moveu a mão para cima, as patinhas dianteiras imediatamente se agarraram no dedo "Ah, eu vou morrer com isso."

Lena acabou soltando seu dedo para comer. Comida de gato não tinha o melhor gosto do mundo, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Kara sorriu para ela, os olhos brilhando com a overdose de fofura na sua frente.

"Eu definitivamente vou adotar um filhote de gato."

* * *

 

Alex demorou um mês para reverter a arma. Em todas as tentativas, a pobre maçã virava uma gosma ou cinzas. Ela testou e testou e testou outra vez até a arma funcionar sem matar seu alvo. Ela tinha que admitir: era estranho precisar conversar com um filhote de gato. 

J'onn havia assegurado que a mente de a Lena não estava sofrendo danos. Claro que não estava igual, mas Lena continuava sendo Lena, humana ou em forma felina. Era saudável conversar e manter ela distraída com coisas mais humanas do que brincar com uma bola de lã. Mas é claro que Alex não resistiu e fez Lena perseguir a luz da lanterna durante uma hora quase todos dia. 

"Espere" Kara falou, se enfiando entre Alex e Lena "Você não pode atirar isso agora."

"Por que?" 

"Estamos no meio do DEO e não queremos uma Lena sem roupas e em tamanho real em cima da mesa de controle, queremos?" 

"Acredito que você queira uma Lena sem roupas e em tamanho real na sua cama" Winn murmurou, acariciando a gata ao lado do seu teclado, Kara ignorou ele. 

"E o que sugere?"

"Atirar em uma sala em que não tenha todo mundo olhando."

"E quem vai atirar?" 

"Eu posso atirar" J'onn disse "Eu passei o último mês conferindo ela, ler a mente de alguém é mais íntimo do que ver alguém sem roupa."

Kara concordou. J'onn pegou a arma modificada e o filhote. Kara admitia que sentiria uma certa falta dela. Claro que estava morrendo de saudades de Lena em forma humana, quem não sentiria? Mas ela havia se acostumado com a rotina. Dormir com a bola de pelos encolhida no seu peito, tomar café da manhã no balcão, ter a companhia dela escondida numa caixa (e que às vezes deitava no seu colo).

Quinze minutos depois, J'onn voltou com Lena. Dessa vez em uma das roupas de treino do DEO e sorrindo. Kara a abraçou com mais força do que ela poderia segurar um filhote. Era bom ter o corpo de Lena ocupando seus braços.

"Eu senti sua falta."

"Eu morei um mês com você."

"Eu sei."

Oh, a voz dela... E tudo sobre ela. Kara ainda adotaria um filhote de gato, mas ela tinha certeza de que Lena na sua forma normal preencheria muito mais a sua vida.


End file.
